


Slow Love

by melissa_jones12991



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Just a cute little Avalance Valentine's Day one shot. Shout out to my sister saralancelot (Morgan) for the idea for this fic. I hope that you all like it.





	Slow Love

Ava greeted Karen, a secretary with the bureau, with a warm smile as she passed her on her way to her office. She was feeling oddly cheerful this Wednesday morning, but she couldn’t quite figure out why. She honestly didn’t feel like overanalyzing her feelings today; she decided to accept it and go about her day.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Gary just outside her office. “Good morning Gary! You’re in a bit early today.” Ava noted as she moved to walk into her office, only to stop short as she saw the various items that were littered about her office. She looked at Gary with a questioning gaze.

Gary cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “I um… I was going to call you and inform you, but I decided against it.”

Ava ventured towards one of the dozens of flowers that adorned her office in search of a note of any kind. As she searched the light blue lilies for a card, Ava smiled slightly as the scent of them touched her nose. “Any idea who on earth sent these?” Ava asked with a glance up at Gary.

For a moment, Gary stood there silently, which brought Ava’s eyes back up to him. He pulled a small envelope from his jacket before handing it to Ava. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he quickly put his hands up defensively. “I only grabbed it because I didn’t want anyone else coming in here and snooping around. I didn’t read it, I swear. I just wanted to be for certain that you were the only one who saw it.”

Ava gave Gary a small smile as she graciously took the envelope from him. “Thank you, Gary. That means a lot.”

Gary smiled back at her. “Anytime. Friends have to look out for one another, right?” He said with a smile. He was about to head out before he remembered something. “Oh and, Happy Valentine’s Day, Agent Sharpe.”

Ava smiled again and replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Upon his exit, Ava quickly opened the envelope to reveal a small white note. Ava narrowed her eyes slightly before opening the note. She let out a light laugh as she read it.

_Meet me at Vinny’s diner after work?_

_-Sara_

_P.S. Happy Valentine’s Day_

Ava’s smile spread across her face as she clutched the note to her chest. She reread the note just to be for certain that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Ava’s fingers traced one of the white with red tipped roses as she read the note once again, verifying that the words were indeed there. Her heart raced as she thought about seeing Sara later. Ava bit her lip in deep thought; would she be able to take the day off today? She was more than anxious to get home and decide what in the world she was going to wear. With renowned confidence, Ava stood up from her desk and made her way towards Director Bennet’s office. It was at least worth a shot.

*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*

Sara spun in her chair absentmindedly as Zari continued to ramble on about asking Amaya out. Sara had told Zari several times to just ask her out already, but Zari insists it wouldn’t work out in her favor. Apparently, Amaya is still madly in love with Nate and just doesn’t want to say so. Sara sighed through her nose as she continued to spin in her chair. Sara knows more than anyone just how done Amaya really is with Nate. Sure, she’ll always have a love for him, but her feelings for him have dwindled since Amaya met Zari. Of course, Zari can’t really know that, though Sara wishes she could just make her see it.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, which caused her to stop spinning around. Sara took a moment to make the world stop spinning before she grabbed her phone to read the text. Her eyes widened as she read it and she frantically jumped up. “Shit! Zari, honey, I would love to continue to help you, but Ava’s getting off earlier so we can do our thing.”

Zari’s eyes widened slightly as she processed her words. “Um, okay. First off, good job boss at finally asking the lady out. Secondly, I thought you were gonna wait to bang her?”

Sara stopped in her tracks and spun around. “What? I’m not… We’re not having sex!”

“You said you guys were gonna ‘do your thing.’” Zari pointed out.

Sara sighed impatiently. “Yes, but I just meant that I asked her out but it wasn’t supposed to be until after she got off work and now she’s getting off earlier, and wants to meet at 1.”

Zari narrowed her eyes before grabbing her own phone. “Uh, boss, you are aware that it is just a little after 9 am, right?”

Sara waved her off before heading towards her quarters.

“Wait, what am I to do about Amaya?!” Zari yelled after her. When she didn’t get a response, she threw her head back. She really needed help with this.

*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*

Ava sat at the bar inside Vinny’s dinner and swung her leg back and forth while biting her lip in anticipation. It was five minutes until 1 and Sara hadn’t arrived yet. She was certain that Sara had received the message; her phone said the message was read at 9:18 am. Ava took a sip of her coke before checking her phone again. A minute had barely passed from the last time she checked her phone. Doubts started to fill her head as she sat there; what if Sara wasn’t going to come? What if she was just messing with her?

Ava jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was tempted to scold the person for touching her, but then she saw Sara and a smile spread across her face. “Hey- hey you. What- Err, how are you?”

Sara internally laughed at Ava’s stammering but chose not to comment on it. Instead, she gave her a warm smile and sat down next to her. “I’m good. Just had to tell the children to behave while I was gone and put Amaya in charge. I’m hoping it was the right decision.”

Ava laughed with a tilt of her head. “I’m sure it was.”

Sara felt a warmth spread through her chest as Ava smiled at her. She really was beautiful. Sara snapped herself out of her trance and bit her bottom lip. “So, I have a few things in mind of what we can do if you wanna head out of here?”

Ava motioned towards the drink that was in her hand. “You don’t want a drink of anything?”

Sara shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll grab something to drink when we get to where we’re going.”

Ava raised a brow teasingly. “And where are we going?”

Sara playfully rolled her eyes. “Not back to my place or anywhere like that. I was thinking maybe we could do something fun.”

Ava was about to comment ‘is sex not fun?’, but quickly decided against it. She didn’t want to suggest something that they weren’t ready for. After all, she really liked Sara. She wanted to take things slow with her if that was the route they were headed in. So, she nodded her head in response and allowed Sara to lead the way.

*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*AVALANCE*

Sara threw her head back in a fit of laughter and clapped her hands together. It made her happy to know that Ava was indeed human and not perfect at everything like she originally thought. She was still laughing even as Ava sat next to her with a slight pout on her face.

“It’s your turn.” Ava grumbled.

“Aww, Aves. Not everyone can be perfect as bowling like me.” Sara teased as Ava turned to swat at her. Sara laughed as she stood and grabbed her shiny pink bowling ball. She turned to throw Ava a wink before throwing her bowling ball down the lane, knocking down all ten pins. “Woohoo! Yeah baby! Perfect game!” Sara cheered to herself as she did a little dance back towards her seat. Ava glared at her, which caused Sara to laugh again. “Aww come on Aves. You only lost by 180 points.”

“Shut up.” Ava grumbled again. She wasn’t really angry. How could she be? This is the most fun she’d had in a long time, even if she had lost horribly.

Sara poked Ava’s pouted lip and reached out for her hand. “Come on, you. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Ava teased, which caused Sara to poke her side.

Sara led her to a wobbly table and pulled the chair out for her. “I know that it isn’t the best table, but it’s the one that farthest away from all the other people, so it’s a win.”  Ava nodded her head in agreement and sat in the pulled-out chair. Sara jumped excitedly and gave Ava a wide smile. “Alright! So, I’m gonna go get our food. Which is hopefully here by now, considering I ordered at the beginning of our game.”

Before Ava could question just what Sara had ordered for them, Sara ran off. Ava sighed in content as she played with the straw in her drink. She really was having a great time. She couldn’t think of any other place she’d rather be than with Sara. Sensing someone walking towards her, Ava’s lifted her eyes to meet Sara’s and she smiled at her.

Sara smiled back with a huge smile and placed a box of pizza on the table. “Viola! And dinner is served, m’lady.”

Ava giggled at the term and tucked her hair behind her ear. What was it about Sara Lance that made her a nervous gay mess all the time?

Sara grabbed two plates and handed one to Ava before she grabbed two slices for Ava and then herself. “I really hope that you like pepperoni, because that’s all I could think of whenever I ordered.”

Ava hummed in acknowledgement as she took a bite of the pizza. She hummed again, this time in surprise, at the taste of the pizza. It was surprisingly good. “This is yummy.”

Sara smiled victoriously. “Awesome sauce.” Ava laughed, almost causing the pizza the fall out of her mouth. Sara looked at her with a suspicious glance. “What?”

“Who in the hell actually says that?” Ava laughed.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and let out a light laugh. “I do. And so does that chick from that one Discover credit card commercial.”

Ava laughed harder and shook her head. “You really are something else.” She said once her laughter died down a bit.

Sara smiled at Ava as she replied, “And you’re beautiful.”

Ava stilled all movement for a moment before she started giggling again, a blush flushing her cheeks. “Umm... yeah. You’re not so bad yourself.” She said with a lopsided grin, her eyes cast upward to meet Sara’s gaze. A strand of hair fell in Ava’s face as she looked into Sara’s eyes. She was about to push it back, but Sara had already reached out, her hand brushed against Ava’s face and she tucked the strand behind her ear. Ava swallowed thickly and her eyes darted from Sara’s eyes to her lips several times.

Before she could contemplate on it, Sara leaned in and brushed her lips against Ava’s, causing Ava’s breath to hitch slightly. The kiss was soft, slow, warm, and inviting; nothing like Sara was used to. She was used to hurried, rough, bruising kisses. But this; kissing Ava? She could definitely get used to.

Sara pulled back after a few moments and smiled at Ava, who was smiling right back at her. She intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on the table. This was one of the best Valentine’s Days she’d ever had.

 


End file.
